A New Life
by EleanorHume31
Summary: *The events in this story take place after ending E and the concert (9S wakes up). With the bunker, YoRHa, and the machine life forms gone, 2B, 9S, and A2 undertake new lives and adventures in search of new purpose and meaning.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening (9S)

**Hey everyone since this is my first FanFic, I would really appreciate it if you could write a review and give me some feedback!** **:D**

* * *

"My name is 9S … I'm here to provide support." Those were the last words I remembered. Part of my memory was damaged, and all I could recall is the faint feeling of… love? Hate? No, I couldn't remember exactly what that feeling was, but it made me feel warm, alive. It gave me hope. It motivated me to keep fighting.

I lay, unmoving, on the soft grass in the middle of the city ruins. The glaring sun shined on my body, and I felt its scorching heat on my back. All I was able to see was darkness. My visual sensory system must have been offline. Was I dead? No, I couldn't have been… How was I still able to think and feel if I were dead? Suddenly, I felt something stroke my face, something resembling a hand, an android's hand. It was warm to the touch. Something about it was vaguely familiar. I began to see a light forming in the middle of the darkness. As the tunnel of light grew, I began to see the face of a familiar android. Initially, I couldn't make out the face properly, nor could I remember the name of this android. However, as my vision grew clearer, I could now recognize some aspects of this android's figure.

The android was clearly a female model android. She had white, relatively short hair, the same color as mine, encompassing her entire head. She was a YoRHa unit. Light reflected off her pale, blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress with flowery designs on it, the likes of which appeared to be from a time period long ago which humans referred to as 'the Victorian era'.

"Nines! Please… wake up!" the YoRHa android called desperately, but I lacked the strength to respond.

"Nines… can you hear me?"

I could hear the distress in her voice. Another voice, a strange, robotic one, spoke in response to the android, "Pod 042 to unit 2B, unit 9S appears to have suffered severe memory damage. It is unclear whether recovery of lost data - Shut up! I know he will wake up, I know it!" exclaimed the android, interrupting the strange, robotic voice.

I remember now, 2B, that was her name. 2B was alive, here before my very eyes, speaking to me... This couldn't be real, I saw her die! I witnessed her being stabbed before my very own eyes. Oh 2B... Was this all just an illusion created by the machines to torment me?

2B was a combat model, to whom it was my duty to support and gather intel for on the battlefield as a scanner. I remembered her as being cold, mission-focused, and for the most part, pretty emotionless, although I knew that that was just a facade to hide her true feelings.

We bonded over the time that we spent together, and I eventually came to see her as more than just a comrade in arms. Though I couldn't say that she was a lover to me, nor did she feel like a mere family member either, I loved her like any lover or family member. After all, she was the only partner and company that I had on the battlefield and vice versa. It was nice to have someone to share your experiences and memories with.

As a scanner, I often worked alone, scouting out enemy lines and such. It was comforting to know that there was someone else that you could trust, rely on, and share your joy and hardships with. Sometimes I pondered, if it truly was the glory of mankind or simply 2B's affection that drove me to fight as hard as I did.

After the destruction of the bunker, however, I also remembered witnessing 2B's last words. The intense sadness that overwhelmed me when I lost her was excruciating. With the bunker server destroyed, there was no way to recover her consciousness data anymore. She was gone. I remembered my feelings of hope, curiosity, and love being quickly replaced by anger and a thirst for revenge. All I could think about was killing the one who murdered my 2B...

As I regained my strength back, I realized that my vocal systems were becoming operational again, and that my vision was slowly returning to me. "2… B…" I murmured, to the surprise of the combat model.

"9S… Nines… you're… you're alive!" said 2B, amazed. "Welcome back, YoRHa unit 9S," exclaimed another robotic voice. It was Pod 153, my tactical support pod.

"2B… Is that really you? Where… Where are we?" I asked, struggling. My senses appear to be back online, and my motor functions were returning as well.

"Oh Nines… I can't believe it," said 2B, as she threw herself at me and embraced me tightly.

"Ugh," I winced. The combat model android released me and helped me up to my feet.

"What happened? I thought I was dead -" I asked, before I was interrupted by Pod 153. "Pod 042 and Pod 153 deemed it appropriate to reconstruct YoRHa units 2B, 9S, and A2, in hopes of giving said units a second chance at life," said Pod 153 in its robotic, monotonous voice.

"A2…" I murmured. Hearing that name made me angry. There was a certain pain that I associated with that name, the same pain that I felt when I lost 2B.

"We have to find A2. I will have my revenge for all the pain and suffering she caused me!" I shouted, in a rage.

"No! It's not like that! Please, Nines, let me explain," replied 2B.

There was something about her voice that was particularly soothing. Just the sound of it calmed me down. "Fine," I said stubbornly, like a child reluctantly listening to its parent.


	2. Chapter 2: Symbolic Truth (2B)

The sun was starting to set. I sat down on the soft grass under a large willow tree in the shade. 9S sat down beside me, plucked a blade of grass from the ground, and fiddled with it.

"Nines," I spoke, softly. "A2 isn't a murderer. She killed me out of mercy. I acquired the logic virus from one of the infected YoRHa androids when my flight unit was shot down. My body was already 96% infected when A2 found me. I was going to die regardless."

"I see," responded 9S, calmly. His expression was much more relaxed now.

I continued, "I bestowed my sword upon her, and in that sword, were all my past memories and experiences. As my final wish, I asked her to take care of you and the future for me, sort of like a living legacy I guess you could say."

I lay down, stretched my body across the ground, and let the soft, cool breeze brush through my hair.

"Alright then 2B, I believe you. Thanks for telling me the truth," replied 9S in a tranquil and affectionate voice. I smiled briefly at him, then gazed up at the sky, and watched as the sun slowly began to set.

9S and I both stared in awe as the sky turned to a bright red hue. "You know 2B," he said. "It's really peaceful around here, now that the ark containing the consciousness data of all the machine lifeforms has been fired. Most of the machine life-forms are deactivated. The remaining machines though, well, they're all harmless and docile now."

"Yeah, and that means there's no more machines left for us to destroy," I agreed.

Intrigued by what I said, 9S continued, "it's kind of a strange feeling, you know? With the fall of the bunker and the extinction of the machine life-forms, how are we going to live our lives now? I mean, since we no longer have to fight for the glory of mankind and all."

I thought about what he said and began to feel a bit uneasy. We were soldiers, myself and 9S. Our job was to fight for humanity. The prospect of having nothing left to fight for bothered me. It was causing me to lose my sense of self. Discontent, I looked over at 9S, who was attempting to swat a bug on his arm.

"You're right Nines, it is an odd feeling. Not having something to fight for anymore," I said, finally.

By now, it was already dark. I could see the stars shimmering in the sky, and tried to make out some constellations, just like humans did long ago, but to no avail.

"Hey 2B?" 9S spoke up quietly. "There's something I've been meaning to ask. Since YoRHa is gone now, does that mean we can finally live together in peace? You don't have to kill me anymore, right?"

I was surprised that he knew about my true role in YoRHa all along. However, considering that the 9S model is a high end model with learning abilities that exceeds that of all other YoRHa models, I figured he'd find out eventually.

"I suppose it does Nines," I answered gleefully. "Since the commander and the bunker are gone, I don't have to follow any orders anymore. I can live my life however I want and be with whoever I want now."

9S's face lit up with joy upon hearing my words. I smiled back at him endearingly. I too was glad that all the fighting, pain, and sadness that we endured throughout the years was finally over.

"Well anyways, what do we do now?" asked 9S curiously.

"Nines, remember how we picked that desert rose flower for operator 6O?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I… kind of want one for myself. In memory of her. She made me appreciate the subtle bits of beauty in this world that we live in," I said.

"All right. Tomorrow, it's off to the desert then!" replied 9S cheerfully.

I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. He was always so cheery, in a good mood, and beaming with energy, almost like a small child. Sometimes I wondered if my presence had something to do with it.

My eyes began to feel heavy, and I was starting to get drowsy. "Goodnight Nines," I said, as I took a deep breath of fresh air and closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Prototype (A2)

**Hey guys sorry for not updating recently, I've been a bit busier since classes just started again for me this week. I will TRY to publish at least one new chapter a week if my time allows it. Thanks and enjoy!**

I stood stiffly before the oasis, staring at my reflection in the water, and replaying my memories in my head. The midday sun was scorching, and the gentle breeze provided little relief from the heat. "Number 4, Number 16, Number 21... I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I'm sorry I let you down as a captain, but it's all over now. YoRHa, the machine life-forms, the war, all of it's done," I muttered quietly to myself in grief. I turned around and looked behind me at the vast, open desert. A sandstorm was brewing in the distance, but I payed it no mind. Gracefully, I turned back around and sat down on the soft, warm sand, admiring the simplicity and elegance of the oasis. The clear blue water, the tall vibrant palms, none of it meant anything to me until now. For the first time in what felt like ages, I felt free; free from YoRHa, free from the anger, rage, and thirst for revenge that embodied me my whole life. I never quite realized, how beautiful this world was.

The sun's heat was at its peak now, and I could feel it on every inch of my body. As I stood up hastily to find a shaded area, I noticed the shadows of two peculiar androids approaching me from behind. One was a taller, female model and the other was a shorter, male model. "A2!" called the male, in an oddly familiar voice. I quickly turned around to face the two androids.

The female was 2B, YoRHa number 2 type B, another YoRHa combat model like me. She was manufacturered and programmed based off of my data. YoRHa deemed my personality data to have been the most successful, thus, implementing it into all future combat models. 2B's face was also disturbingly identical to mine. By her side was 9S, a YoRHa scanner model android. His job was to infiltrate enemy lines and gather intel.

Seeing that 2B was now resurrected by the pods, I wondered if 9S still resented me for killing his beloved. He only saw me impale 2B with her sword, never knowing that I actually killed her per her will. Seeing 2B die, along with discovering the truth about YoRHa, drove 9S to insanity. His desire to kill me and 'avenge' 2B's death consumed him to the point where he essentially became a hollow shell of his former self. His once kind and caring demeanor was replaced by pure hate and anger. It was an unfortunate end for him.

In our final confrontation, I lowered my guard due to 2B's voice echoing in my head, telling me to take care of 9S, which led to my demise. This time, however, without 2B's memories in me anymore, I was prepared to fight for my life.

"9S, I don't want to fight you, but if you're still hellbound to kill me, I'm not holding back this time." I raised my sword steadily, pointing it at 9S.

Looking 9S in the eye, I waited for him to make the first move. To my surprise, he didn't strike. Instead, he exclaimed, "A2 wait! So you too, were restored by the pods." He paused briefly, then continued, "anyways, please listen. I'm sorry. 2B told me the truth about what happened. I'm not angry with you anymore." Astonished, I lowered my sword. I was glad that 9S no longer wished to kill me, and that we could finally exist in peace.

"Alright," I spoke finally, somewhat relieved. "So what are you two doing here in the desert anyways?" I asked, inquisitively.

"We were looking for a desert rose... Well, I was," replied 2B, as she pulled out a light pink colored flower and held it in her hand. Intrigued, I gave her a confused look, like she was speaking a foreign language or something.

2B explained contentedly, "I remembered operator 6O wanting to see a desert rose, so I found one, took a picture of it and sent it to her. She was really fascinated with Earth, and would always ask me questions about it. Being an operator, she never had the chance to come visit the surface like I did."

"I see. So this operator must have meant a lot to you then huh?" 2B nodded enthusiastically in response.

I heard a familiar robotic voice speak up. "Greetings, A2." It was Pod 042! Pod 042 was 2B's tactical support pod, which was the same pod that she left for me as her final wish. I turned to the pod and exclaimed happily, "Hey pod, you know, I take back what I said. You weren't so useless after all." I smiled at the tiny robotic support pod and petted it like a small animal.

"Affirmative. Pod 042 promises to protect units 2B and A2 in any situation," replied the pod in its monotonous voice. I responded laughingly, "'Aww', well aren't you a gem." I focused my attention back to 2B and 9S.

"So, what are your plans now?" I asked them. They looked at each other in confusion, then back at me. "Well, I don't know about 2B, but I'm not so sure myself. Maybe I could find a job and work like humans did long ago?" answered 9S jokingly, with a big grin on his face.

2B hesitated, then replied, "I think I'm going to go to visit the resistance camp. Maybe I could lend a hand there."

"Look at you 2B, being as helpful as always," 9S teased. He donned a wide mischievous smirk, in which 2B rolled her eyes in response.

I too, was interested in the resistance camp. I wanted to see how Anemone was doing. After all, she was the only other survivor from the Pearl Harbor descent mission. "I'll come to the resistance camp too," I finally said, decidedly.

9S groaned, "Ugh fine, I guess I've got no choice but to go with you guys."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to you know. You can stay here and hang out with the moose, boar, and machines," I joked, mockingly. "Yeah I think I'll pass thanks," replied 9S, unamused.

"Let's stop messing around and get going," commanded 2B in her ever-so-serious tone.

I brushed the sand off my body and looked behind me at the oasis once more before we made our way to the resistance camp. As we trekked towards the resistance camp, I couldn't help but to notice how serene everything was. Even the vast, empty desert appeared to be brimming of life and beauty. Midway through our journey, I paused to examine a herd of moose.

"Hey A2, you really like nature don't you?" remarked 9S. "You seem to be pretty much lost in all this plant life and fauna."

I figured my new-found appreciation for nature was likely a result of me finally being freed from the hatred and anger that consumed me in my past life. Seeing so much life everywhere gave me this warm, pleasant feeling, a feeling which I had not felt since my days of fighting for YoRHa together with my comrades. It made me happy. I turned away from the moose and we continued our long and arduous journey to the resistance camp.

When the resistance camp finally came into sight, I was stunned at how much it had changed. The area was no longer the small, trivial, makeshift fighter camp that I was familiar with, but a full blown city. I gawked like a schoolgirl at the sheer size and beauty of the place. The resistance androids must have developed it whilst we were dead. The nearby abandoned buildings were completely refurbished into large, gray complexes resembling apartment homes. In addition, small shops selling a multitude of different goods varying from weapons, to plug-in chips, to artwork were set up everywhere. Stone roads were also paved into the ground, connecting the buildings and shops together. "Hypothesis: The resistance androids formed some kind of alliance with the remaining machine life forms and together, constructed an area of some sort, resembling that of a human city," spoke Pod 042 in its robotic voice.

"Wow, this place sure has grown," exclaimed 9S in awe. Speechless, 2B didn't reply. Instead, she simply stared at the metropolis in amazement.

As we drew closer to the entrance of the city, I noticed that in the center, was a large stone statue of a female model android holding a sword. She slightly resembled Anemone, though the statue was too far away for me to analyze in detail. I also noticed various androids and machine life-forms alike peacefully roaming the streets. They appeared to visiting shops, talking to one another, or just simply strolling around. I wondered if this was what human cities were like long ago.

When we actually entered the city, several thoughts began racing in my head. Why were androids and machine life-forms living in harmony all of a sudden? Where was Anemone, Jackass, and the rest of the resistance androids? Where did all these new androids come from? These were questions I wanted answers to, though I didn't even know where I would start searching. I looked around at the monochromatic buildings as if they had the answers. I began to feel like they were staring at me, watching my every move. The unfamiliarity of this place was making me anxious.

As 2B, 9S, and myself approached the center of the city where the statue was, the figure of a strange android caught my eye. There was something about him that was vaguely familiar. He was casually chatting with another male android and a short, stubby machine life-form when suddenly, he turned around, noticed us, and swiftly began making his way towards us. It was almost like he knew we were eying him. As he approached, I was able to get a better observation of his appearance. He had a pale complexion and straight, relatively long, dark-colored hair, similar to 9S. He also wore the same leather jacket, leather shorts, boots, and bag as 9S. The android proceeded to flick his hair to the side, revealing a thin, black fabric that covered his eyes. Noticing this, my face turned white in shock.

"Welcome to the city of Losturm," said the peculiar android with a smile.


End file.
